<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different kind of Fairy Tale by Zokora_Ysenloh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198844">A different kind of Fairy Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokora_Ysenloh/pseuds/Zokora_Ysenloh'>Zokora_Ysenloh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Estinien to the rescue, Gen, M/M, Princess kidnapping, actually not really, dragons and dragoons, dragooooooooons, ok I still really can't tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokora_Ysenloh/pseuds/Zokora_Ysenloh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphinaud gets kidnapped by a dragon and is really not happy when nobody even cares to rescue him. And when Estinien finally comes to the rescue..well..you will see.</p><p>This is an !! AU !! in wich the world of Eorzea is as we know, but not quite.<br/>Ishgard is ruled by a king and there is no warrior of light or the scions as we know them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this just as a small idea but actually I enjoy writing on this so I decided to give it an extra story with a few chapters. Let's see how long this will get &gt;&lt;</p><p>Chapter one was already posted in my drabble collection so if you read it there already...just skip right to chapter two :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphinaud is bored. How he can be bored in such a situation is beyond his understanding but he is utterly, completely bored.</p><p>Sitting between the battlement of a high tower, his legs dangle over the edge. It's a long way down, but it doesn't bother him. The tower is part of an old fortress, a ruin actually, but the tower itself is still in a pretty good shape. There is a room behind him inside the tower and a trapdoor leads down into the base of it. It once must have been the sleeping quarter of the lookout but now, the ladder that may have led up here is long rotten away and there is no way for him to get down. So, he is trapped up there, with nothing to do.</p><p>The ruin is located...somewhere, and below the tower room, there is the nest. Well, rather a hoard. A dragon hoard to be exact. Yes, he had been kidnapped by a fricking dragon, dropped up here and then left alone. Alphinaud had just been on a little walk, not minding the shadow passing over him but as claws suddenly wrapped around him, he was not amused. He had not screamed, too surprised to utter any sound, and so his kidnapping had been undetected. His clothes are a bit messed up and ripped but not too bad and he hasn't been hurt or injured, only his bum feeling a little soar after being dropped on the tower.</p><p>He had tried to find out where he is, but even if he would know, what help would that be? Alphinaud isn't even sure if anyone would come to search for him. So now he is doomed to play the kidnapped princess.</p><p>He hasn't talked to his twin sister Alisaie in a while (who is actually a princess because she married a prince, that poor sod) and he had stayed secluded from any social interaction for a while, trying to finish a thesis for the sharlayaner university. So, there is really nobody who would miss him for some time. With a deep sigh, Alphinaud watches the sun set behind the mountains surrounding him and as the sky grows darker, his mood clouds with shadows. Normally he would try to talk his way out of any situation or come up with a cunning plan. But this? What is he supposed to do? There is no way down this tower and the dragon might return at any moment and either catch him again or eat him right away. And a death wish is not on Alphinaud's to-do list. He is a simple diplomat and scholar and his talents do not include climbing down high towers or fighting dragons.</p><p>Lost in his dark thoughts, the night has creeped up on Alphinaud and as he looks up into the sky, he can see the stars winking at him. There is a sudden shadow passing above him and a low rush of wind. The dragon has returned. Alphinaud stays where he is, he will not back down now and actually anything would be welcome now to chase away his boredom. There is a rustling beneath him in the tower a low puffing and then...snoring.</p><p>The fucking dragon has gone to sleep without even eating him!! Alphinaud is not quite sure if he should be glad or offended. In the end, he goes back into the tower room to curl up in a corner beneath his cloak, exhaustion slowly taking a toll on him. There are no dreams greeting him, no nightmares. Just deep, deep slumber.</p><p>-</p><p>It's been two, very long, very boring days before Alphinaud sees his kidnapper again. This time he can see more than a scaled belly and huge wings. His stomach is growling loudly and he is glad that it rained the last night so he had a bit to drink. But the whole situation is far from ideal. Sitting on the tower wall again, he is looking down into the ruins. The dragon is there, bathing in the sun. It is a brilliant, pearly white with turquoise and green dots in between that draw a distracting pattern all over its body. It would be a beautiful creature to look at if it wasn't his prison keeper. He frowns at the dragon and huffs.</p><p>"Stupid thing!! Why did you kidnap me?!"</p><p>He doesn't expect an answer, doesn't expect the dragon to even understand him. But as two very intelligent eyes suddenly fix him, he freezes.</p><p>"Why I took thee, you puny creature? My reasons are not yours to be known."</p><p>Alphinaud blinks, shakes his head and blinks again. The voice was deep but still strangely soft. Not quiet, no, but without sharp edges. The dragon has closed its eyes again and Alphinaud huffs. He leans a bit more over the edge to watch the creature.</p><p>"Hey! Do you think you kidnapped a princess, or what? Do you want to eat whoever comes to rescue me? Hey! Answer me!"</p><p>Shouting at a dragon may not be the best idea but he really has nothing to lose.</p><p>"A princess shall be rescued by knights and I want the knights to perish from this land."</p><p>"I am not a princess."</p><p>That seems to grab the dragon's attention. Maybe a bit too much attention because the next moment, Alphinaud tumbles backwards onto the stone floor while a rather upset dragon is hovering above the top of the tower.</p><p>"Thou are no princess? But...thou have hair as white as my scales, pale skin and even smaller than all those other elezen. They did describe such creature as the princess of Ishgard."</p><p>Alphinaud groans. Of course. Of course, he had to be mistaken as his sister. He doesn't wish for her to be kidnapped but to be honest, she would have done a better job at escaping.</p><p>"Yeah...no. That would be my twin sister, Alisaie. She has married the prince of Ishgard to create an alliance. That poor bastard is her puppet now but she is actually doing a great job at ruling over Ishgard. I mean, she even forbade the dragon hunt. Isn't that a good-"</p><p>"Sisssster?" The dragon hisses at him, its breath foul and hot and Alphinaud has to cough, interrupting his nervous waterfall of words.</p><p>"Yeah. She is the princess; I am actually just a little scholar...and I don't think anyone will come for me."</p><p>"Nobody?"</p><p>"Yeah...I don't really have friends and well my sister is quite busy. I think no shining knight will come for this poor scholar."</p><p>The dragon seems to eye Alphinaud doubtfully and slowly circles its body around the top of the tower making the elezen feel even smaller than he already is.</p><p>"S...so I guess you can eat me now... I don't really have anything to offer."</p><p>He can hear low rumbling sound that ends in hisses and it takes Alphinaud a moment to realize, that the creature must be laughing.</p><p>"Eat thee? How disgusting. Elezen do not taste good and make one sick. No. I have no desire to eat thee. I can wait, wait for knights to come."</p><p>The big head of the dragon nods and it already attempts to slide back down the tower to curl up in the sun again.</p><p>"Wait! If...if you keep me here, I will starve! I need food and water if you want to wait. Nobody wants to save a dead body, right? And…and I promise not to run away. I mean I wouldn't get far and I really don't know how to get back anyway. Please?"</p><p>It has deep green eyes, not red like an albino, and it seems to be thoughtful as it looks down on Alphinaud. He feels so small beneath the dragon's stare, so desperate, and it takes all his courage not to start shivering in fear.</p><p>"Elezen lie. Full of poison and greed..."</p><p>Alphinaud can only watch as the dragon turns away and slides back down the tower to curl up in the sun. He sighs deeply, exhausted. He will die of thirst sooner than starvation but both options are not very pleasant. Alphinaud curls up in the inside of the tower, tries not to cry and waist more water. As the sun sets, he hears shuffling outside and as his curiosity wins over his desperation, he peeks up from his sleeping spot. There is a chunk of meat, raw and bloody, and what seems to be an old kettle with water inside.</p><p>Food and water, both served by a dragon. In the end, raw meat isn't too bad if you just close your eyes and try to think of cake and the water is fresh and sweet. He will survive, Alphinaud thinks. If he can talk a dragon into bringing him food, he may even be able to talk it into releasing him...maybe.</p><p>-</p><p>On the fourth day, Alphinaud talks with the dragon again as the beast is cleaning itself in the ruins below him. He is standing comfortably against the balustrade and watches the sun play on the pearly white scales.</p><p>"Hey! ...Thank you for the food! May I know your name to thank you properly?"</p><p>The head with the huge fangs turns up towards him and bright, slit pupils fixing him, unmoved and uninterested.</p><p>"My name is Alphinaud. Alphinaud Leveilleur and I am at your service... I guess. I mean I have no choice but if I can do anything for you, just let me know."</p><p>"Alphinaud...? Thou are a male one?"</p><p>Okay, that did hurt his pride a bit.</p><p>"I told you I am not a princess."</p><p>"That does not mean thou would be a male one..."</p><p>He scoffs and leans more over the edge to stare down at the huge dragon.</p><p>"Well I am not assuming your gender so why do you assume mine? That is a bit arrogant."</p><p>The dragon seems to sneer at him and resumes to clean itself under its huge wing. The elezen sighs and slumps against the balustrade, already giving up again to talk with the very intelligent but stubborn beast.</p><p>"Alfdis. Alfdis, daughter of Droplaug."</p><p>Alphinaud peeks up and looks down again, right into forest green reptile eyes.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Alfdis." He manages an elegant bow and sweet smile as excitement rushes through him. "It means immortal woman? Or goddess, right? Mh, a truly fitting name for a dragon like you."</p><p>So, it's a female, Alphinaud was already wondering about that but now he can call her by a name and not just 'it' and 'beast'. Yes, she did kidnap him, but she is also an extraordinary beautiful creature.</p><p>"Thou know the old language of the dragons?"</p><p>His random and mostly useless knowledge seems to have sparked the dragon lady’s interest and the slight head title she gives him, seems so...human? Alphinaud nods and sits between the battlement, getting comfortable there with one leg dangling over the edge.</p><p>"It's actually the language of my ancestors, the first elezen spoke it. I have been studying their language and history. Also, the history of the dragon war and-"</p><p>"It was never the language of the elezen. We taught the first ones that came to us, taught them to speak and build and grow. It was a mistake."</p><p>He blinks down at the dragon and frowns a bit.</p><p>"A mistake? If the dragons really taught the first elezen how to do all that? Then...what happened...?"</p><p>This has not been covered in any books he studied, or any scrolls he found.</p><p>"I do not wish to speak of it, little one. I was not there, my egg not born into this world. But my mother told me. I do not wish to tell such sacred, sad tales to your kind."</p><p>She turns away and leaves Alphinaud ignored again. But his boredom is gone. He could learn something here! He could understand what happened and not just have a one-sided story. He could learn more about the old language, their lost traditions and crafts. He could finally understand how to fix all this mess.</p><p>"Lady Alfdis, please let me hear your story? I want to understand and learn. I only know the story of the elezen and not yours. I wish to understand what happened and to know our history. Would you grant me this wish?"</p><p>"Your kind once chose to fall away from our teaching, why would thou be different?"</p><p>"I am a very good listener and I really have nothing else to do. I don't even know if anyone will come for me so who knows how long I will be stuck here. I am a scholar, not a knight. My weapons are books and knowledge and I wish to understand the world." T</p><p>here is silence below him and then something that might have been a sigh.</p><p>"Knowledge can be a greater weapon than claws and fire. Why would I give thee such power?"</p><p>"Power must be taught like a weapon. Wielded the right way, knowledge can turn around worlds."</p><p>Who would have guessed that Alphinaud would ever use his diplomatic skills on a dragon, but it seems to work? Alfdis slowly raises and crawls up the tower, her wings spread like sails. As he is suddenly grabbed by strong claws made to crush little elezen like him, Alphinaud is not sure if he really did succeed. He is brought down to the ruins where the dragon puts him down in what he believes must be a gentle way. A stare from her predator eyes makes it clear that running now would burn his cute ass and so he sits down like a good student and listens.</p><p>Only in the evening, back up in the tower, Alphinaud starts to wonder why Alfdis has decided to teach him. He cannot be certain, but he believes that she must be lonely. He has not seen any other dragon around in the days he had been stuck in the tower and Alfdis does not seem eager to leave her hoard. What he has heard about dragons, is that they would come together in a nest, with their family and breeding partners. This is why it was always so hard to hunt them, breaking up a whole nest of dragons was harder than climbing an icy waterfall without gear. He starts to wonder why she chose to be all alone out here and if she was as lonely as himself. Being taught by a dragon was strange and not to mention rather unsettling, but he got used to it faster than he would have ever imagined and he had sucked up all the stories like a dried-out sponge. She has told him about the first elezen that came to learn from the dragons, told him about their names and children and who taught them. She had told him about the great cities they build with the help of the early dragons. And she had told him about the downfall of it all. Greed and hunger for power had brough it all down, had pushed a splinter deep into the flesh of both races. Some dragons became not more than beasts and the elezen lost the powers they once possessed.</p><p>Alfdis has told him all she had learned, but never about herself. Alphinaud's head is spinning with ancient stories and oh so much names, but as he slowly falls asleep, he can't help but be curious about the dragon sleeping beneath him in an old tower full of hoarded treasures and old stories.</p><p>-</p><p>After a week of being stuck in the backside of the dravanian lands, Alphinaud has learned more about dragons and his own race than in all the years before. Alfdis had become more willing to tell him the stories her mother has passed down to her, and he likes to think that it's because he is a good listener and not because he will die here anyway. He grew somewhat close with the dragon, if that is even possible, and now he is pretty sure that she won't eat him or toast his ass.</p><p>He is still brough to the top of the tower every night but he has finally managed to light a fire with the help of the dragon and make himself some nice roasted meat. His kidnapping situation isn't all too bad and even if his hope of being found grows slimmer with each passing day, he feels more at ease with his position now. He is a damn kidnapped princess who will do everything to learn more about the dragons and elezen and maybe one day he can find a way to end the killing with a little help of his headstrong sister.</p><p>Alphinaud is always extraordinary polite to the pearly white dragon and on his best behaviour even as his hair grows dirty and his clothes become messy. On the 8th day he can't take it much longer and he would rather be toasted than keep smelling like a beggar.</p><p>"Lady Alfdis, may I take a bath in the stream close by? I fear I am insulting your marvellous nose if I stay like this. I need to bath and wash my clothes."</p><p>He had been sitting down in the ruins with her, leaned against a collapsed wall with his legs outstretched. The massive body of the dragon has curled together in the sun and her eyes and the tip of her tail are the only things moving.</p><p>"This is not how thou should smell? Well... It has been getting worse..." the tip of her scaly tale twitches and her eyes close. "Do not go too far, little one, there are wild things in this land."</p><p>Alphinaud is speechless for a moment. The dragon is actually allowing him to go his way and get away from her! But they probably both know that Alphinaud would never get far so what is the point in trying? He does really need a bath and that is his only desire for the moment. He bows, a gesture a queen to be fitted, and leaves the old ruins towards the flowing stream he has already spotted from above. He strips down naked as he arrived at the stream and washes his clothes first, placing them on a warm stone to dry in the sun before he dips his body into the cold water. He doesn't think that he is very spoiled, but the days out in the wild have taken quite a toll on him and now even a bath in cold water sounds like a blessing. He scrubs himself as clean as he can, washes his hair and braids it again. The sun wanders on above him and he finds himself relaxed and at ease as he lies on the stone beside his clothes to dry. It is a lovely day and even as a kidnapped princess, he tries to enjoy the small things.</p><p>As something rustles in the bushes, he doesn't bother. He had grown up in the city, first Sharlayan and then Ishgard and he had never feared about wild animals in his sheltered life. But the deep growl that reaches into his chest lets him freeze with an ice-cold shiver. There is a sabre-toothed tiger crouching in the shadows of a bush, its eyes fixed on its prey, Alphinaud. As the shock takes hold of his body, panic floods his mind and the very high-pitched shriek he gives does not only surprise himself but also the tiger. Sadly, the shock does not last long and as Alphinaud’s knees start to tremble and he is very aware of his undressed state, the tiger growls and gets ready to jump. This was not the way he wanted to go!</p><p>But the tiger never jumps at him, instead, a loud roar makes it run away in fear. Yet the roar of a dragon is like music to Alphinaud’s ears and he breaks down in relieve as Alfdis lands on the clearing by the stream.</p><p>"Oh, thank the gods! I... I thought I would die! Eaten by a tiger...fucking heavens!"</p><p>The dragon looks at him like the poor little prey he is.</p><p>“Are thou sure thou are not a female one? That sound was higher than a screaming bird.”</p><p>It takes Alphinaud a moment to realize that Alfdis is actually teasing him and it takes him even longer to find his words again.</p><p>"Hey! That is not fair! What would you do if a tiger jumped at you while you are all naked!"</p><p>He earns a very doubtful stare from reptile eyes and a hot huff of breath.</p><p>"I have scales and claws. I am a dragon of old blood, do not measure me to a small one like thee." Sometimes, Alphinaud forgets who he is talking to and it makes him judge his own mental state.</p><p>-</p><p>After the bathing incident, it seems like a wall has crumbled down between them. Alphinaud starts talking about his childhood and life as a scholar and Alfdis slowly opens up and becomes more like a friend than a kidnapper. Two weeks have passed before she tells him why she is living in a ruin far away from any nest and why she wanted to kidnap a princess to lure in elezen knights.</p><p>Her mother had been terribly injured in a fight against a troop of knights and the other dragons had left her behind. So, her hate for both her kind and the elezen had darkened her heart and made her turn her back on everyone but herself. Alphinaud talks her through her grieve and it seems like she does not hate the elezen but the knights who hurt her mother and the ones who left her behind. She is a creature with a soul deeper than most people Alphinaud knows and he feels her pain and loss as he would feel the one of another elezen.</p><p>When two lonely souls find each other, they may simply pass by, unseen, unheard. But sometimes there is a spark of friendship, a small, fragile thing that wants to grow and bloom. Alphinaud never really had friends, only acquaintances and the only true friend he ever had was his sister. Alfdis on the other hand had lost her mother and friends and chose to be alone. Of course, they are completely different, one is a huge dragon, the other a small elezen, but their souls can meet in friendship.</p><p>As the third week slowly passes, Alphinaud has given up all hope that someone might come for him. He tells Alfdis this but he does not mention going home. There is still a lot to learn and cultivating his new found friendship and wilderness skills does not sound too bad. He has adapted to his involuntary situation and Alfdis became more willing to help him with food and guarding his bath time. And so, it happens, that on a quiet and warm evening, Alphinaud is sitting in the evening sun, leaned against Alfdis' exposed stomach and scratches her beneath her leg. It may seem strange to scratch a dragon but at this point, Alphinaud cannot be surprised anymore. At least that's what he thinks. Because the armoured man charging into the ruins with a raised spear, is indeed a surprise. Not a pleasant one.</p><p>It's not a knight, but a dragoon in pitch black armour and a lance longer than his tall figure. As the tip of the spear turns towards Alfdis' heart, Alphinaud jumps up and in front of the dragon, arms stretched wide and standing as tall as he can to block the path of the weapon.</p><p>"Stop!! Hold your spear! Don't hurt her!"</p><p>To his disbelieve but also relieve, the dragoon lowers his speer but stays in fighting position, ready to charge. Alphinaud can't see the other's face but his own is frozen in a stern expression.</p><p>"Who are you? What is your business here? Demask yourself! I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, brother of Alisaie, princess of Ishgard and I demand to know your name!"</p><p>There is silence behind him and in front of him till the dragoon speaks in a deep voice.</p><p>"You are a boy?"</p><p>Sometime, Alphinaud really wonders where his life went wrong. He can hear the low, rumbling laugh of the dragon behind him and really wishes to be somewhere else.</p><p>"Do not be fooled by this little man, he is a clever one. Thou should listen to him or thou will burn."</p><p>"Hold your tongue you filthy creature! You will die on my spear!"</p><p>"For fucks sake, STOP! Both of you!" Alphinaud hates feeling small, and between a dragon and a really tall elezen dragoon he feels tiny. "I demanded your name! And you will not harm my friend! She did not hurt me and actually took care of me while nobody even cared that I was gone! If you are only here for blood, then leave! If you are here for me...well I think we can solve this peacefully."</p><p>"Let him come, little Alphinaud, I have taken down bigger ones already."</p><p>Alphinaud really wonders why his height keeps getting mentioned.</p><p>"Take me down?! Hah! I have taken down Nidhogg, your big, ugly dragon daddy, I could take you any day!"</p><p>The dragoon is getting his speer ready again and Alphinaud groans at so much testosterone.</p><p>"Nidhogg is dead? That bastard had it coming. Maybe I will thank you, elezen, before I rip your head off."</p><p>Can dragon ladies have testosterone too?</p><p>"Your scales will make a pretty new armour for me, you wyrm!"</p><p>Alphinaud has heard enough, his patience running low. He bends down to pick up a small stone and throws it right towards the dragoon. It hits the elezen right on his helmet, just strong enough to make the impact noticeable. It seems to surprise the dragoon and his head turns towards Alphinaud.</p><p>"Did you just throw a fucking stone at me?"</p><p>"You were not shutting up."</p><p>The young man puts his hands at his hips as tries to stay strong under the darkening aura of the other elezen.</p><p>"Why did you not throw one at the beast behind you?"</p><p>"She is my friend. You are a stranger without a face."</p><p>Alphinaud really should learn when to be quiet. The dragoon rams his speer into the ground and reaches Alphinaud faster than the poor boy can react. Just a second later, he feels himself getting hoisted up from the ground and shaken by his collar.</p><p>"I came here to save you, you little shit! And you throw a rock at me?"</p><p>"A pebble actually-"</p><p>Alphinaud gets shaken again and only as the dragoon stops manhandling him, Alphinaud can look up at the man's face. He had taken off his helmet, silver white hair flowing down on his shoulders, long elezen ears peeking out and bright, silver-blue eyes piercing through him.</p><p>"I don't care if you are fucking with that dragon friend of yours, but if you want that beast to stay in one piece, we are leaving. Now."</p><p>The dragoon drops him and with a last sneer in Alfdis' direction, he turns around to walk away, picking up his spear and helmet again. Alphinaud is still breathing hard, gasping for air as he feels a scaled dragon snout nudging at him.</p><p>"It's alright, little one, thou can leave with that bastard. I do not want to kill anymore. Come back again soon, thou still have a lot to learn."</p><p>Alphinaud can't believe what he is hearing, just starring back into forest green, soft dragon eyes. "But-" She nudges him again, more urgent this time.</p><p>"I will bath in the sun, dance in the sky, and wait for thee to return. Thou have family that is waiting, do not let them worry more."</p><p>He doesn't comment on the fact that the dragon was actually the one who made people worry about him and instead hugs the big snout and sniffs silently.</p><p>"I will be back! I promise."</p><p>Alfdis gently pushes him away, sending him off with a last hot breath that smells like smouldering ashes. As Alphinaud walks away, he can't help but look back a last time, admiring the peal white scales and beautiful body of the dragon. He has found friendship in a place he would have never believed and he will be back!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dragoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riding is never easy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's ramble:<br/>I am bad at explaining myself and my stories so please be gentle!<br/>I am still not entirely sure where this is going...and probably never will be till it's finished. or else I will get bored and drop it. we do not want that.</p><p>I guess this is enough rambling.<br/>have fun~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphinaud dives into the forest that surrounds the old ruin and finds the dragoon by his monster of a horse. The elezen has kept his helmet off and tied his long silver hair up in a ponytail. He greets Alphinaud with a dark stare and huffs before he turns back to his steed to check the saddle. The sun is already setting and Alphinaud looks up at the sky doubtfully.</p><p>"We could spend the night at the ruins. It's safe there and I-"</p><p>"No. It's four days of riding back to Ishgard and only if the weather is good. We will ride. Now."</p><p>The smaller elezen crosses his arms and doesn't move, which earns him an annoyed frown.</p><p>"I still do not know your name."</p><p>Bright, silver-blue eyes pierce through him and it makes Alphinaud nervous, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.</p><p>"Estinien."</p><p>"Wait. Estinien Wyrmblood? <em>The</em> Estinien, Azur dragoon of Ishgard?"</p><p>"Yes. Now get on the damn horse."</p><p>It's not funny to get tossed around like a helpless puppy, especially not when the other can do it without even the smallest bother. Alphinaud gets grabbed by his hips and lifted up on the broad back of the horse, his legs spread too wide to make it comfortable. He can feel how Estinien mounts behind him and it makes Alphinaud flinch a little as the other man reaches around him for the reins. A cold armour is pressed against Alphinaud’s back as they ride away, deeper into the forest that slowly fills with shadows. Alphinaud would have felt saver with Alfdis in her hoard. He still doesn't like the wilderness of Dravania and Estinien is way too silent and grumpy.</p><p>Oh, Alphinaud knows who the dragoon is. He knows the stories about the infamous Azur dragoon who hunted more dragons than there are people in Ishgard, and so he wonders, why he did not kill Alfdis. They both seem lost in their own thoughts as they ride past huge trees, only the bright moon guiding their way.</p><p>~<br/><br/>Estinien is in a sullen mood. This should have been easy! In and out, grab the lady in needs, kill the dragon and then bring her back to Ishgard and get his reward. But no! He found a young man instead, ready to defend a dragon with his life and start a fight with him. Princess Alisaie actually never mentioned the gender of her twin and now Estinien sees how sly she had been. He had simply assumed that whoever needed to be rescued was a helpless woman.</p><p>How stupid of him. And now, he is riding with a young man on his horse, back to Ishagard without even killing a dragon! But why did he not kill it? Well, he is not quite sure about that. He was ready to do it, but as he saw the young man standing up against him without fear, defending his kidnapper and even challenging Estinien, the dragoon had felt respect for Alphinaud. And he normally respects nobody. Maybe the princess Alisaie with a mind sharper than a blade and Aymeric, his oldest, most loyal friend and commander of the temple knights of Ishgard. <br/>Estinien had been ready for pretty much anything, but not for that shabby looking young man with messy, snowy hair and bright blue eyes filled with a fire he had never seen before. Alphinaud had been ready to fight and it had impressed Estinien. Maybe that's why he had decided to spare the dragon and just grab the feisty little man and leave. Maybe it had been the strange feeling that tugged at his heart and which he could not pin down. Maybe he was just becoming old. The smaller body in front of him makes Estinien strangely careful, protective, but as the man speaks again, Estinien wants to strangle him.</p><p>"If we keep riding in this damn dark, we will all break our necks. These woods are full of beasts worse than dragons and I don't know about you, but I don't want to be eaten by a tiger."</p><p>The only creature Estinien could think of, that is worse than a dragon, would be the little man sitting in front of him, talking.</p><p>"Soon. My camp is nearby and we will be safe there."</p><p>Nearby means another two hours riding in the dark while Alphinaud grows more silent and even stops grumbling under his breath. Estinien enjoys the quiet ride, only the cries of animals rustling through the bushes and the soft huffing of his horse can be heard.<br/>Estinien has prepared a camp in a hollowed out tree, a giant still standing tall and with enough space in the hollow trunk to create a barrier from four sides. He had left most of his gear and spare armour there, all untouched by wild beasts. <br/>He slides off his horse and ties it to a branch before he goes to the small fire place he had built and kindles the campfire back alive. As Alphinaud is neither following him nor speaking, Estinien looks up to find the young elezen still sitting on the horse with a stern expression.</p><p>"We will rest now. Stop sulking and come down."</p><p>"I can't." Alphinaud's voice is barely a whisper.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said, I can't!" The boy hisses at Estinien and it makes the dragoon raises a brow and get up.</p><p>He takes a closer look, sees Alphinaud's trembling thighs and curled up fingers, he can see how his shorter legs had been spread too wide and made it painful to ride for him for a longer time. It impresses Estinien that the white-haired man had said nothing, either too stubborn or too proud to complain, but nether less he had endured the pain and discomfort he must definitely be feeling. Riding like this, it must have made his legs, and especially his ass, turn painfully numb, his muscles all stiff and sore. <br/>Estinien steps close to his calmly munching horse and rests a bare hand on Alphinaud's thigh. The other man winces but keeps a stern expression, determined to hide his pain. He tries to lift Alphinaud off the horse back as careful as possible, but he can still feel how the younger man squirms in discomfort. No apology gets offered and no thanks replied. <br/>The dragoon watches how Alphinaud slowly limps to the campfire, legs slightly spread to wide.</p><p>"You look like you have been fucked all night."</p><p>Estinien smirks and his own comment stirs something inside him he better leaves unnoticed.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>He only laughs at Alphinaud's grumpy hiss and unsaddles his mount before rubbing it dry. As he turns back to the campfire, Alphinaud has managed to sit down, rubbing his legs and ass with a frozen expression of too much pride. Somehow, Estinien's respect grows and as he kneels down beside Alphinaud, he feels a tiny bit sorry. His hands reach out to massage the younger's legs but gets slapped away.</p><p>"I am fine. No need to babysit me, I am not some princess you just rescued."</p><p>Estinien snorts and rolls his eyes before he grabs Alphinaud's thigh and starts massaging it. He rubs the stiff muscles while a silent Alphinaud bites his bottom lip. He looks so small and vulnerable. It's not that Estinien suddenly became soft or anything, but the fairy like features of the young elezen make him look so pretty in the fire light, yet he can see the lines in his face that tell a different story from a pampered life. It makes something inside Estinien's stomach knot up and he gives his best to ignore it and massage Alphinaud's legs till the other's expression slowly becomes more relaxed. <br/>Normally he wouldn't care, would just sneer at the fine lord or lady who is too good to ride a horse like everyone else, but not Alphinaud. It is obvious that the younger is not used to riding and his hands have ink stains but he still survived more or less three weeks in the wild after being kidnapped by a dragon and he seems in a better condition than Estinien would have ever believed. Alphinaud's clothes may be tattered and his hair a mess, but his small hands are callused and his eyes have a wild glint. That young man adapted to his situation. He is a fighter and survivor and Estinien can't help but be drawn to Alphinaud's aura.</p><p>They don't speak much more that night. Alphinaud seems lost in his own thoughts, absently rubbing his sore ass and Estinien tries not to stare. He shares his dried meat and bread with the young elezen and gets a mumbled thanks in return. <br/>While Estinien changes his armour, taking off one part after another and unfastening clips and straps, he can feel Alphinaud’s eyes on him, quietly watching. He tries to ignore it as best as he can, stay calm under the intense stare from bright eyes. After he has neatly packed away his heavy armour, now wearing a lighter one, he sits down and leans against the tree, staring into the fire.</p><p>“You should try to get some sleep. We will be riding all day tomorrow and you need some strength.”</p><p>Alphinaud huffs and grabs his already ripped cloak to curl up against the tree and close to the fire. For some reason, it makes Estinien frown. Normally he is not a man of much words and prefers if others keep quiet too, but get ignored like this by Alphinaud wakes something inside him that wants to hear Alphinaud’s voice, wants a reaction from the other man, wants to see another expression on his face that a stern frown. <br/>But he is also too proud to comment on it and in the end, he lets the stubborn man sleep with a ripped cloak as his only blanket while Estinien keeps the night watch, barely snoozing some hours between midnight and dawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Horses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horseback riding is not easy...for all parties included.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea how I am even naming these chapters. Probably gonna get out of hand sooner or later..<br/>I am so sorry for not updating in a while &gt;&lt; but I am more or less two chapters ahead now so this should be going better now!! I swear!!<br/>Also...with the whole spelling...I might spell some places or names wrong simply because I do not play the game in english and sometimes I am too lazy to look for the translation. Please excuse such mistakes...or gently tell them to me. <br/>Now, entering at the right, Alphinaud!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Alphinaud wakes up with his entire body aching and his muscles feeling like one huge, sore knot. He barely manages to get up and stagger a few steps to relieve himself against a young tree. As he hears a soft chuckle behind him, he jerks around and glares at Estinien. The tall elezen is wearing a dark leather armour with iron plates and he has already saddled his horse. <br/>Ah yes, that damn horse. It's a war horse, its shoulders at the height of Estinien's eyes and its coat pitch black. It's a beast worth a whole barony, and Alphinaud hates it with the intensity of a blazing dragon fire. <br/>Estinien leans against his steed and crosses his arms, the campfire has burned down and he has cleared everything away. Alphinaud had watched the dragoon last night, watched how he had changed without needing to think or struggle with his armour and then cleaned it away so neatly. It had told him a lot about the silent man. He had also watched how Estinien had cared for his mount and it had told him some more. <br/>"If the young lord is done staring, we can get going. Ishgard is four days from here and I intend on getting back as fast as possible." <br/>Alphinaud frowns and fixes his pants properly before he takes a few staggering steps, glaring at the horse. <br/>"I am not a lord. And I will not get on that thing again! I can walk." <br/>Estinien scoffs and pushes away from his mount, stepping towards Alphinaud while the younger backs away. <br/>"We will take too long if you walk. And he has a name...it’s Ben." <br/>"Seriously? Ben?!" <br/>Alphinaud is staring at Estinien as if the man had lost his mind and he can hear the horse huff softly behind him as if it just heard a joke. <br/>"Yes. And you can actually be glad that you are no a princess. Ben doesn't like women...he once bit one in her arse...I guess she deserved it. Most women are trouble, but so are most men..." <br/>Alphinaud raises his brows and huffs, he heard about that story but never really believed it. <br/>"So, you have a people problem, not just a women problem." <br/>"And you have an attitude problem. Now get on the fucking horse!" <br/>It's strange, Alphinaud thinks, that even though he learned more about his own life and how to control it, he still gets manhandled so easily. He finds himself on the broad back of Ben and before he can struggle off the mount again, Estinien so easily (and even gracefully) mounts up behind him and traps him on the horseback. Alphinaud groans softly but gives into his fate and gives up on his already sore ass. But as Estinien changes his position, Alphinaud can't help the surprised yelp that escapes him. <br/>The dragoon shifts him to position Alphinaud's legs on one side of the saddle and therefore pretty much pulls him on his lap so Alphinaud's back gets supported by Estinien's arm. The young man is cradled in the dragoon's embrace, his bottom still feeling uncomfortable but not too bad and he gets supported and does not have to hold himself up till his muscles ache and cramp. On one side, Alphinaud is glad about the new position, but on the other hand...he is fricking held like a baby!<br/>Estinien leads Ben through the woods, guiding him easily while Alphinaud can't even appreciate Estinien's riding skills and only mourns his last bit of dignity.</p><p>They ride well past noon and even though Estinien is used to riding for a long time, he feels uncomfortable and on edge. The reason for his discomfort is the white-haired man on his lap shifting around and grumbling in every new position. Normally, Estinien could ignore it, maybe even find some sympathy in him, but Alphinaud is shifting and rubbing and <em>grinding</em> on his fucking <em>lap</em>. And what is beneath his pants? Well take a wild guess. Yes, he is hard. And it's all Alphinaud's fault. The man just couldn't stop shifting like a squirmy puppy and it really doesn't help that Estinien can smell him. Between his own sweat and the smell of horse, there is a whisk of something slightly sweet yet fresh and… minty? Well, whatever it is, he just knows that Alphinaud smells good and that it drives him crazy!<br/>It's a simple reaction, friction and scent and the occasional soft moan of the young that sends way too much wrong signals to his lower regions. He chooses to ignore how plush and pink Alphinaud's lips look, how warm and soft he feels and his arms and how his obvious attitude problem makes Estinien want to push him against the next tree and... well let's not go there.</p><p>In the afternoon, they make a short stop at a stream and while Estinien checks the saddle and his gear, he watches how Alphinaud walks with stiff legs and rubs his ass absently. He is still walking a bit bow-legged but it seems better than the evening before. The new riding position must be helping and despite Estinien's own troubles, he decides to keep Alphinaud riding with him like that. He offers his water skin to the smaller man and Alphinaud accepts it with a soft thanks and drinks. <br/>Estinien watches how some drops of water slip down from the corner of Alphinaud's lips and slide over his chin and down his pale, long neck..... <br/>Estinien grumbles something about stupid princesses and goes back to his horse to scratch Ben behind his ears and give him an apple from a saddle bag. As it's time to get going again, Estinien already reaches for Alphinaud's slim waist to hoist him up on Ben's back, but the smaller one slips away like a slippery fish. <br/>"I want to try and get up myself." <br/>The boy looks so stubborn, so determined, that Estinien simply takes a step back to let him try. When they are standing, Alphinaud reaches Estinien's chest and that makes him barely able to reach up to the saddle horn. Estinien watches how Alphinaud tries to get a food into the stirrup while reaching for the saddles horn but with his sore muscles always tensing up in the awkward position, he keeps stumbles backwards. <br/>After a few tries, Alphinaud changes his tactic and takes a few steps back to get some start up. He runs towards the horse and then jumps up, pretty much smashing himself against Ben. After a few of those tries, Estinien is smirking and hiding his amusement by biting his lip. Even Ben seems to be amused but as the horse finally has enough of the small man running against him, he simply dances out of the way just as Alphinaud charges towards him. <br/>The poor elezen ends up running into a bush and cursing colourfully. As much as Estinien enjoyed watching Alphinaud struggle, they still have some way to go and after a soft pat against Ben's neck, he steps beside the horse and puts his hands together for Alphinaud to use as a step stone. The white haired elezen stares at Estinien’s hands for a moment before he wordlessly lets Estinien help him get up on the horseback with some of his dignity restored.</p><p>They ride till the sun kisses the horizon and even then, Estinien uses the dying light to ride on for a while more. Alphinaud is in his arms again, his legs draped over Estinien's right leg and his head had rolled against his chest. The man had fallen asleep from the monotone, gentle pace of their ride and is now using Estinien's chest as a pillow. <br/>The dragoon finds himself strangely soft as he looks down at Alphinaud's relaxed features and he wonders how he would look like if he was happy and smiling. He holds the reins with his left hand and takes off the glove on his right hand. He raises his hand to touch Alphinaud's cheek. It's rosy from the sun and soft and warm beneath his calloused fingers. He wonders how someone so soft and petit survived in the wild for so long. In that moment, Estinien realized that Alphinaud would probably best him in will power and that he would not want to have a real fight with the other man, because on a non-physical level, Estinien would lose and he respects that conclusion. <br/>Alphinaud sighs softly in his arms and mumbles something about being gentle to his poor bum. The smile that tugs on Estinien's lips feels strange. It's soft and nothing close to a sarcastic smirk or his usual sneer.</p><p>As they finally get to a good camping space, Estinien holds Alphinaud a bit closer to his chest, one arm beneath his legs and the other hugging him close, before he swings one leg over the saddle to slide down on the ground, not letting Alphinaud go.<br/>The poor boy is exhausted enough to stay asleep and Estinien gently puts him down on a patch of soft moss before he gets a blanket to cover him and put a rolled up spare coat beneath his head. Satisfied with his work, Estinien turns away to take care of Ben. He doesn't see the sleepy, soft smile on Alphinaud's lips as the boy's eyes follow him for a moment before he falls back into deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphinaud dreams. <br/>He dreams about dragons and flying. <br/>He dreams about touching the clouds. <br/>He dreams about being free.<br/>He dreams about Estinien.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today...I have nothing to say :3<br/>ENJOY &lt;3<br/>and please ignore the author evilly cackling in the background...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphinaud dreams. He dreams about dragons and flying. He dreams about riding on Alfdis' back and touching the clouds. He dreams about being free...and he dreams about Estinien. The tall dragoon who seems to be constantly scowling yet has the most handsome face when he smiles. He dreams about Estinien holding him so gently, carefully and about the touch of warm fingers at his cheek. As Alphinaud wakes up, warm and save and his nose pressed against a cloak that is soaked up with Estinien's scent, confusing thoughts drift through his mind like lost clouds. <br/>He sits up slowly, pushing away the blanket as he slowly pulls up an internal list of all the spots that hurt. Today it seems shorter than the day before and mostly his arse and legs ache. Their new riding position might have been humiliating at first, but Alphinaud has to admit, that it's much better than riding normally. He has never travelled much and never really by horse, so he is not used to it at all. Sitting on Estinien's lap with the dragoon's arms around him had made it much easier for him and he tells himself that he has to thank the man. Yet, Alphinaud is not too excited for another day of riding. <br/>"Good morning, sleepy head. If you would like some breakfast, you should get it now. Or else you have to ride without food." <br/>Alphinaud turns his head towards Estinien, staring at the white haired elezen. He has his hair open and dark circles under his eyes and Alphinaud wonders if the dragoon ever really sleeps. <br/>"Are you still asleep? Hey! Wake up." <br/>As a dried sausage hits Alphinaud's head, he decides that the dragoon doesn't deserve his gratitude nor his sympathy. Alphinaud mumbles something unflattering about Estinien's sexual tendencies before he takes the sausage and eats it. He is still hungry after all. The young elezen slowly stands up and stretches before he fixes his hair into a braid again and drinks some water. He ignores Estinien and his teasing smirk and looks around instead. They have moved closer to the border to Coerthas and Alphinaud could swear, that he can already smell the snow. <br/>"We are close to Coerthas now...does that mean we will be in Ishgard soon? I miss hot bathes..." <br/>Estinien snorts behind him and Alphinaud gives the other a stinky glare but the dragoon just shakes his head. <br/>"Ishgard is still two and a half days away. As soon as we cross into Coerthas, the snow and ice will make it harder to ride and we will be slower. But we should be able to reach some hot springs by nightfall so there you have your hot bath, young lord." <br/>Alphinaud ignores the last edge in Estinien's voice and chews on the sausage while he absently rubs his lower back.<br/>"Can't we walk a bit? Ben must be tired from carrying us both all day." <br/>The huffed breath from the horse nearly sounds a bit huffy and Estinien snorts softly. <br/>"As if your cute ass is any weight for Ben. And you would only walk as if you have been fucked for two nights straight. We would be too slow. Tonight, you can dip your sore muscles into the hot springs, but today, we ride." <br/>Alphinaud's face freezes in a disapproving frown and as Ben gives off a neigh that could have been a laugh. The young elezen snaps and makes an obscene gesture towards horse and owner. <br/>"You are the same! You can go fuck a tree-hole for all I care if you are so frustrated to make fun of me! Fuck this...fuck everything." <br/>Alphinaud stalks off in a miserable, confused mood and maybe a bit slower than he would like with his legs a bit wide. He hears the loud laugher of the dragoon behind him as he disappears behind some bushes.<br/>"We will ride in five minutes!"</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Alphinaud ends up riding in Estinien's lap again, because there is no escape from the dragoon and his very persuasive way of manhandling Alphinaud without any trouble. They ride in silence during the morning, only stopping at noon as they pass into Coerthas and Estinien wordlessly gives Alphinaud one of his spare cloaks. The smaller elezen wouldn't have asked, wouldn't have begged and even though he knows how stubborn he is acting, Alphinaud can't help it.<br/>Whenever he looks at Estinien's handsome, stupid face, something inside Alphinaud wants to...well what exactly does he want? He doesn't know, and so he keeps on acting like he cares about nothing at all.<br/>It's a sunny day, no snowfall making it harder to ride and Ben seems to be used to walking through snow, not even once struggling as they pass over stony paths or frozen plains. In the late afternoon, Alphinaud can see steam rising in front of them and it makes his drowsiness fade away as he sits up straighter in Estinien's arms. <br/>"What is that? The hot springs? Oh, please have mercy on my arse and let us stop early today." <br/>Alphinaud can feel Estinien's laugh more than he hears it, the dragoon's chest pressing warm against his side. Snow had surrounded them, it had been cold, but sitting in Estinien's lap had kept him warm enough not to complain. <br/>"Yes, those are the hot springs. And I have some more ideas how to help your cute ass." <br/>Alphinaud ignores Estinien's innuendo and slightly scoots off the elezen's lap. They enter a snowy field with huge boulders everywhere, and all the time, there is an unbroken flag of steam guiding them. They turn around a house sized rock and warm air hits their cold faces. In front of them, in a shallow dip, there are natural basins filled with steaming water, the pools connected by little cascades and streams. <br/>The hot springs smell a bit of sulphur but in Alphinaud's opinion, they all already smell worse. Before Estinien can get off the horse back, or even lift Alphinaud off, the smaller elezen slides off Estinien's lap and Ben's back, landing hard on the stony ground with his legs nearly giving in. He manages to stand straight, the muscles in his legs and arse aching and complaining painfully. But the thought of a hot bath makes everything better. <br/>Estinien gracefully gets down from his horse and all Alphinaud can think, is that he could at least try to be a little less of a show off. The hood of his cloak slips off his head and he breaths in the warm air as he carefully walks closer to the hot springs. There are lichenic and moss growing on the stones, the steam making it hard to see far. Alphinaud can already feel his sore muscles relaxing and all he wants now, is to dip his aching body into the hot water till he looks like a wrinkled raisin. <br/>As he reaches the first pool of steaming water, Alphinaud taps his fingers against the water surface, feeling the warmth reach out for his body. <br/>"Be careful, if you see any luminescent moss, don't touch it. It will make you hallucinate. It's more or less poisonous." <br/>"You are fucking with me, right?" <br/>Alphinaud raises his brows as he turns around to the tall dragoon. <br/>"No. If I was fucking with you, you would be naked and bend over. But please, be my guest and lick some shiny moss, maybe then you will come to me naked." <br/>Alphinaud turns around and leaves. What else can he do? His cheeks are burning and the tip of his ears are too hot even in the warm steam. Why does Estinien have to be like this? Teasing him all the time and using fouler language than Alisaie. <br/>Why couldn't a shiny knight have rescued him? Well, that may have been a bit boring now. And who knows, maybe a shiny knight would have insisted on his honour and killed Alfdis. His ass may be sore and his pride and bit beaten up, but at least Estinien doesn't treat him like a princess or is overly polite and hypocritical. He is still an ass though. <br/>Alphinaud sighs and searches for a nice spot to take a bath. He finds a rather deep pool with mossy big stones beside it (no shiny stuff in sight) and he slowly takes off his cloak and tattered clothes. He folds everything neatly and places the bundle of clothes on a stone. Even as he is naked, the hot steam from the hot spring keeps him warm enough and he slowly untangles his braid, cursing silently as he tries to comb out the knots with his fingers. <br/>"Let me help you with that." <br/>Alphinaud jumps as the soft voice startles him and he nearly trips over his own feet. <br/>"By all heavens! Don't creep up on people like that!"<br/>Estinien raises his brows at him before he starts to take off his cloak and armour. <br/>"I was walking normally, not my fault that most people trample like fat dragons." <br/>Alphinaud watches the dragoon undress unbothered and it slowly seeps into his brain, that he is completely naked in front of the older elezen. <br/>"Why are you here? Go search another spot." <br/>He turns away to hide his red face and takes the few steps to the pool and carefully slides into the water, totally missing how Estinien has stopped undressing to stare at Alphinaud’s cute, snowy ass. He doesn't hear any footsteps and turns around to check if Estinien is still there. He is. And he is sneering at Alphinaud. <br/>"Why would I go somewhere else when I can take a bath with you? Are you so shy, princess? We are both men, you have nothing I haven't seen before..." <br/>Alphinaud frowns, but the dragoon is right, he doesn't know why he got shy, but he can't help to shudder slightly as he hears the raspy undertone when Estinien speaks. Alphinaud peeks at the dragoon and can't take his eyes off him as he sees that he is stark naked. There are scares all over Estinien's body, thin, silver ones and big, raging red ones. The elezen has a body made from every wet dream Alphinaud ever had, yet he does not dare to peek too low. <br/>"Whatever." <br/>The young man turns away and sinks deeper into the hot water, his muscles slowly relaxing and his white hair fans out on the water surface behind him. He can hear the silent splashing of water as Estinien joins him but he stays with his back to the other man. As nothing else happens, Alphinaud doesn't even know what he expects, he slowly relaxes more and starts to comb his fingers through his messy hair. Warm fingers suddenly touch his shoulder and Alphinaud flinches before he freezes. <br/>"Calm down, I won't grab you anywhere you don't want. Just let me help with your hair, alright?"<br/>Estinien's fingers are in his hair, and then he can feel a comb gently brushing out the dirty knots. Slowly, Alphinaud turns around to watch how Estinien stands in the water behind him, some of Alphinaud's white hair in his hand and a wooden comb in the other. The dragoon looks calm and peaceful as he combs Alphinaud's hair and his own silver-white hair is flowing down on his broad shoulder. The smaller elezen turns back again, closing his eyes as he wordlessly accepts the brushing. It wouldn't take much more to let him purr, but of course he cannot act like that in front of Estinien.<br/>"I didn't know you would have a comb..." <br/>"Why? Because I hunt dragons and give a shit what people say? Well that doesn't mean I want my hair to be a mess." <br/>Alphinaud bites his lip and stares at the fog slowly rising in front of him while Estinien keeps untangling his now wet hair till every knot has been combed out.<br/>"I am sorry. And... thank you. For everything." <br/>The hands in his hair stop for a moment before they keep working and Estinien hums low. <br/>"No need. Just don't flinch every time I touch you. It's not as if I will hurt you..." <br/>Alphinaud could swear that the other sounds sulky and it makes him laugh softly, easing away the constant frown on his face. <br/>"It's not that. I am simply not used to anyone touching me. Alisaie hasn't been the cuddliest sister and I ... well it feels foreign to be touched and held and sit in someone's lap all day. I know you won't hurt me." <br/>Alphinaud feels how his hair is braided again and smiles slightly as Estinien just grumbles silently.<br/>"How are your legs and ass? Do they still hurt?" <br/>Alphinaud nods slightly and sighs. <br/>"A bit. This is definitely helping but it will all go to waste again." <br/>"It will get better. It takes a while to get used to riding and your legs are a bit short..." <br/>"Hey! You are just tall!" <br/>Alphinaud grins and feels all the tension from the last days wash out of him as they talk so easily. He feels a hot breath at his ear, his braid now lying over his shoulder. <br/>"It's ok, size doesn't matter." <br/>Alphinaud shudders and snorts as he turns around and splashes some water at Estinien. <br/>"Oh, shut up."<br/>There is no edge in his voice, a gentle smile still curling his lips and as Estinien rubs some water from his face and grins back. Alphinaud finally finds himself at ease with the dragoon.<br/>It would have been the perfect moment to knot the strings of friendship tighter together, but the sudden cry that echoes over the water speaks of pain, making both elezen tense up in alert.<br/>It's the cry of a dragon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, my heart, where are you looking at?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am back &gt;//&lt; <br/>I know I take a little long for these rather short chapters but I swear it's going somewhere and I will never abandone this story!<br/>Please enjoy~<br/>I am happy about any feedback :3<br/>and now<br/>Estinien: entrance from the left; probably not dressed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estinien is the first one to move. The dragoon dashes out of the hot water, grabbing his speer that leans against a stone and disappears into the fog. Alphinaud is slightly slower. He stumbles out of the water, grabs his pants and quickly puts them on, along with his boots, before he follows Estinien towards the dragon cry. <br/>What he finds in the rising mist is not what he would have expected at all. A small dragon child, the size of Alphinaud's torso is cornered against a rock, one wing spread away in an unnatural angle. Estinien is standing a few feet away, speer halfway raises and of course he is naked and dripping wet. Alphinaud can't help himself, he bursts out laughing, holding his stomach as the whole scene is too surreal to take seriously. <br/>"Y..you are totally read to fight a dragon butt naked? Oh gods, oh Halone!" <br/>Alphinaud leans against a boulder, his giggling fit shaking his whole body. <br/>"Did you want to intimidate it with your 'spear'?" <br/>There is no holding him back, all tension pouring out of him like a waterfall of laugher. The dragoon and dragon cub both seem evenly startled and confused by Alphinaud's outburst and only the soft chirping of the wounded dragon makes Alphinaud try to calm down. He is still giggling softly as he walks closer to the small dragon, cooing softly at it an ignoring all potential danger. <br/>"I am sorry this one scared you. It's ok little one, we won't hurt you. It's alright. Where is your mommy? Does your wing hurt?" <br/>He slowly kneels down beside the scared dragon, not reaching out and waiting for those big eyes to stop looking at him with such fear. <br/>"Alphinaud. Get away! This is not Alfdis, you don't know if it will bite. Or if the mother is close!"<br/>Alphinaud turns around to Estinien and raises a brow. <br/>"And you would want to fight an angry dragon mother with your balls out? If the mother was close by, she would already be here." <br/>Estinien growls low, his knees bend as if he is ready to jump. Alphinaud feels a scaly snout sniff at his hand and slowly turns his head back towards the young dragon. As no fangs sink into his flesh, he relaxes and allows himself a soft smile. <br/>"It's all right, little one. I am here to help you. Can you understand me?" <br/>Curiosity has taken over the fear in the dragon's eyes as it keeps sniffing on Alphinaud's fingers, neck craned so it wouldn't have to move its body. <br/>"The scent of a dragon's touch is on you...not like the other one. He smells of dragon blood." <br/>The voice is thin and lined with pain but it is definitely coming from the dragon cub. Alphinaud's face lights up with a smile and he slowly moves closer to the poor, injured creature.<br/> "I know he does, but he won't hurt you. He is a friend. I have a dragon friend and he did not hurt her. He is...a good elezen. I promise." <br/>Estinien huffs behind him and Alphinaud can hear him shift his weight. <br/>"Sure. I will get my clothes. Try not to get bitten." Alphinaud sighs and turns all his attention to the little scared dragon. It has dark green scales with a pattern of the bright green from just budded leaves. It must have fallen down from higher up, hurting one of its wings. The elezen can see that the little one tries not to move it, but beside that it seems unhurt. <br/>"Wait here, little one. I will get something to help with your wing." <br/>The dragon looks up at him with big, scared reptile eyes, their intelligence undoubtable. Alphinaud gets up and hurries back to the rest of his clothes.<br/>Without thinking much of it, he rips his already lost shirt in stripes to make bandages. <br/>"Did you just decide to walk around half naked? I support your decision but did you actually lose your mind? It's freezing! At least beyond this little oasis of warmth." <br/>The tall dragoon is dressed in his armour again and has emerged from the mist, now standing in front of Alphinaud with something in his hands. The smaller man shrugs, trying not to show how embarrassed he is about his short-minded thinking. <br/>"You can lend me one of yours, right? It would be warmer anyway." <br/>Estinien sighs softly and shakes his head before holding something out to Alphinaud. It's dried stripes of meat with something suspiciously shiny green on it. That and the fact that Estinien is pinching it between his fingers makes Alphinaud cautious. <br/>"Is that...the poisonous moss?" <br/>The dragoon has the audacity to title his head innocently but as he sees Alphinaud’s stubborn stare he just shrugs it off. <br/>"Yes. But I never said it would kill you. It makes you hallucinate and some other stuff. Healers can extract a potion from it to fight pain. But we can only use this is a raw form so additional to the pain killing effect...well there are some side effects. But it will keep that dragon from accidently biting off your hand. And yes, I know you want to help it and as stupid as that may be, I will not keep you from it. Just try to keep all your fingers." <br/>Alphinaud stares at Estinien for a moment, surprised by that rather long speech, before carefully taking the meat from the dragoon. He furrows his brows and sighs before he looks up at Estinien and a soft smile curls his lips. <br/>"You aren't such a douche bag after all." <br/>"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" <br/>There is no time to answer, Alphinaud is needed somewhere else and so he leaves the dragoon standing alone in the darkening light. As he returns to the dragon, Alphinaud can see that it has curled up in a miserably whimpering ball and he crouches down beside it slowly, not to startle it. It looks up at him with pain clouded eyes and he feels a sting of guilt in his heart. <br/>Why would a lonely, hurt dragon baby be out here alone? What if its mother was killed... killed by elezen? He pushes the thought away for now and places the meat on the ground beside its head, shiny moss spore facing down. <br/>"Eat a bit… it's ok. I will take care of your wing. I promise it will be alright." <br/>The cub sniffs at the meat, looks up at him with hopeless eyes before eating the dried meat, swallowing it whole. Alphinaud sits down with the bandages on his lap and just watches the dragon cub curl up in stubborn silence. It would be a nice little addition to their group, a group of stubborn men and a cocky horse. <br/>Alphinaud keeps his eyes on the wounded cub, cautious of every little change. As the dragon suddenly makes a strange purring sound and looks up at him with wide, slit pupils and a heavy head, he knows that the drugs must have kicked in. He shifts and gently places a hand very lightly on the dragon's head, smiling as it rubs against his touch. <br/>"You are such a good one, thank you for trusting me. I will look at your wing now. Please don't bite me..." <br/>Estinien's words of not losing any fingers echo in his mind, but he pushes the thought away and gets to work. The little creature seems drowsy, eyes following things that are not there and lazily snapping or clawing at fog and stones. Alphinaud had been trained in medicine for a while, learned how to fix wounds and bones. It has never been his preferred work, but the science and knowledge behind it fascinated him still. And so, he is able to inspect the dragon wing. No bone has broken through skin and even though the wing had started to swell up, he is able to feel for the broken bone and fix it as good as he can without getting bitten in the process. <br/>He bandages the wing tightly to the cub's body, making sure it's secure and hold still. While he works, the dragon would sometimes hiss and stop whatever it was doing to look at him, some clearness in its eyes before they would wander away again. <br/>After Alphinaud has tied the last knot, the looks down at the now barely awake dragon. Its eyes are of a dark yellow, nearly amber, and they are filled with so much confusion. The elezen sighs and rests a hand lightly on the dragon's head, scratching it behind its jaw, just how Alfdis liked it. <br/>"You should dress. It won't help anyone if you catch a cold like this. Here." <br/>Alphinaud looks up to find Estinien, who had approached silent as mist, standing beside him and he slowly nods. As he wants to get up, his knees sting painfully and he feels strong arms around him, helping him up wordlessly before letting go again to give him space.<br/>Alphinaud dresses in a long sleeved, way too big shirt that smells like the dragoon and gets a woollen hat pushes down on his head and into his face. <br/>"I made a fire and some food. You need to drink and eat something and think of yourself for once. Now get back to the camp." <br/>Estinien sounds grumpy and it makes Alphinaud frown as he fixes the hat and pushes his damp hair beneath it. <br/>"I don't need your-" <br/>"Whatever you want to say now, forget it. Swallow it up. Go back and eat. And get a blanket. Your lips look blue..." <br/>Alphinaud, for once, swallows his words and watches how Estinien picks up the now sleeping dragon child and with a last dark look, walks towards the fire. Alphinaud follows like a scolded puppy, confused by Estinien's sudden behaviour and dark mood. He did not expect the dragoon to help, not in any way he just did and the hint of concern in the man's voice had been...unsettling. <br/>Why would Estinien be concerned about an injured dragon? Why would Estinien be concerned about anyone but himself? Alphinaud follows the taller man with a strange feeling in his stomach and arrives at the fire just to see how Estinien carefully settles the little dragon on the saddle that is lying on the ground and then mumble something to Ben who is standing right next to it. The young scholar sits down at the fire and grabs a blanket to wrap it around his shoulders. He can feel the cold now, it creeps into his bones with the undying patience of ice. The night is settling around them now and the hot springs are the only things that keep them from freezing. <br/>He takes a wooden bowl that has been prepared for him and scoops some stew out of an old, patched up kettle that has seen better days already. His eyes follow Estinien while he eats, watching how the dragoon gets a bowl for himself and sits down with a blanket around his broad shoulders, leaned against a boulder opposite from Alphinaud. While he eats, the young elezen keeps glazing over to the sleeping dragon and back to Estinien who seems calm and unbothered. <br/>"You seem cold, come here." <br/>Alphinaud, who feels indeed a little chill, slowly gets up to walk over to the dragoon, thinking he would get another blanket pushed into his hands. But as soon as he stands in front of the sitting man, he gets pulled down beside Estinien and tugged close against a warm body. With warm cheeks, Alphinaud is sitting right beside Estinien, his body radiating warmth that makes Alphinaud lean in unconsciously. <br/>Estinien's blanket is around both of them now and where they touch, a comforting warmth makes Alphinaud slowly relax. He mumbles a silent thanks and finishes his stew, eyes avoiding the other elezen. He can feel and hear how Estinien hums low and shifts slightly closer for warmth and then finishes his own dinner. <br/>They stay like that, enjoying the warmth of another body while the stars above them start to shine. They leave their empty bowls beside them, not wanting to get cold again just to clean up. Estinien throws some more wood and thin branches into the fire before he wraps himself and Alphinaud tighter into the blankets. The day had been long and exhausting, the adrenalin is slowly wearing off on Alphinaud and he becomes drowsy. <br/>The fire is crackling silently and Estinien slow breathing above him makes Alphinaud slip over into a light slumber. Unconsciously, his head rests against Estinien's chest and his body curls closer to the warmth the other man provides.</p><p>Both elezen fall asleep in the dim light of the slowly dying fire, cuddled up against each other in a harmony that can only be reached in their sleep. As the fire is only gleaming coals, someone else joins the warm embrace, an injured dragon cub snuggling on Alphinaud's lap, seeking warmth and comfort in a place it would have never wanted to be, yet is like a rare treasure found beneath ruins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somtimes, hope can be found in the most surprising places.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So....hi &gt;-&lt;<br/>I know it's been a while but I did not forget this story!!! <br/>I got drowned in work and studies and...well...reading a novel...<br/>But<br/>I am back!<br/>I hope it will be a bit more understandable why Estinien is helping Alphinaud (and not just cause he has a total crush) and why Alphinaud is being a stubborn (cute) idiot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estinien awakes in an island of warmth, surrounded by snow and ice. He awakes in a bubble of mist rising towards the earliest rays of sun. He awakes with Alphinaud in his arms. <br/>Last night seems like a bad dream, something that would never happen to him. Oh, he had enjoyed bathing with Alphinaud, he had loved to make the younger man blush and get flustered. Just combing Alphinaud's hair has been something he never imagined he would already miss. And then his whole evening got ruined by a dammed dragon! But not in a way he would have imagined either.<br/>Why did he even allow Alphinaud to help? To rescue something Estinien would have killed or maybe left to die...</p><p>The biggest reason would be, that he would have lost that fight. Alphinaud's stubbornness rivals his own and, in the end, the only way to stop the other elezen would have been to either tie him up or knock him out and as luring as the first option sounds, something inside him does not want to make Alphinaud hate him. <br/>Another reason may be his own guilt. He had learned to fight at a very young age, just after his mother died. She had died from the war against the dragons. But not by the claws of a beast but by the blood covered fangs of war. This fight took his mother and he wanted to end it. He had never known his father and so the temple knights became his second family and during his training he soaked up their hate for the dragons, believing the only way to end this war would be to end all of those beasts. <br/>Hate had wrapped around his heart like an armour, hate that was not his own. And the moment he saw a young elezen sitting beside a dragon in peace, that armour got cracks. <br/>How could Alphinaud just stab right into the shield that had always protected him? How could that white haired boy just run down his walls? <br/>Maybe, because he believed in something else than war.</p><p>Estinien's eyes wander down to look at Alphinaud's sleeping, peaceful face. His head rests against Estinien's chest and he has his arms placed protectively over the little dragon child on his lap. Estinien frowns as he sees the dragon and the orb of rage around his heart cracks a little more. He has killed so many dragons, no matter what size or age and now, looking upon the helpless beast on Alphinaud's lap, he wonders if he could have done the same to elezen or humans. <br/>Oh, he has killed other men before, men who he believed were evil and would have hurt many more. He has no regrets about them and he has no regrets about all those dragons. But since he killed Nidhogg, the dragons have been quiet, crawled away in deep caves or hid in floating fortresses. They had been robbed of their aggression, at least for a while now. <br/>So, what if? What if Alphinaud could help end this war? What if the pure heart of that young man could finally end what Estinien could never stop? What if the hope for all elezen in Ishgard lies in this gentle, fierce soul? <br/>Estinien doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to do with that little dragon who had crawled into Alphinaud's lap. He doesn't know what to do with that young man who confuses him more than anyone ever did. <br/>And so, Estinien had decided to just help Alphinaud. He would keep him alive and bring him back to Ishgard and then...well, he will cross that bridge when he gets to it. Sometimes, he is tired of fighting, yet, it's the only thing he knows.</p><p>While Estinien watches the sleeping man in his arms, the younger stirs and slowly opens his eyes. They are unfocused and sleepy and it pulls on a soft string in Estinien's heart. He watches how Alphinaud looks down and gently pats the little dragon's head and it makes a glint of jealousy flash through Estinien. <br/>"You should not get attached. We are leaving for Ishgard, you can't take it with you." <br/>Estinien sounds harsher than he means to be but he had never learned to be gentle, to be caring and warm. <br/>"What?" <br/>Alphinaud's beautiful face is lined with worries and anger as he looks up at Estinien, that stubborn glint in his eyes flaring up again. <br/>"We can't just leave him here alone! He broke his wing, how is he supposed to survive all alone? We have to bring him back to his family...or back to Alfdis. She could take care of him." <br/>Estinien frowns and slowly entangles himself from the blankets and gets up to walk over to Ben and check on his horse. <br/>"No. We can't lose any more time. We are riding to Ishgard and if you try to do anything else, I swear, I will tie you up and you can experience how it is to be thrown over a horse ass like a bag of corn." <br/>He got used to Alphinaud's glares by now and can simply ignore it. <br/>"What? Do you really think, you can just bring a dragon into Ishgard? The Temple Knight will kill it...and what about you? They might lock you up." <br/>"But you can help! You are a dragoon, you are the Azur Dragoon, a legend! Please...we just have to get to the palace. Alisaie can help me, she will understand." <br/>Estinien furrows his brows and turns around, leaning against Ben's sturdy frame and crosses his arms as he eyes Alphinaud and the little dragon with a frosty stare. <br/>"And how sure are you about that? Your sister is a princess, she will be the queen of Ishgard. She has to think about her people, about politics and power. Do you really think, she has time to hide a dragon? Something that has killed her people for hundreds of years." <br/>Despite Estinien's words, Alphinaud doesn't hiss at him, doesn't get angry at all, instead, a deep, weary sigh leaves his lips and he looks down at the dragon cub in his lap with tired, helpless eyes. <br/>"I know it's not easy. I know I can't just change everyone's minds...but I have to try. He is just a child and our children are suffering too. The war may have made us strong, may have born legendary fighters, but people are suffering every day. We are pouring our hate into every new generation and how can it stop without complete annihilation of the other side? But what if...what if we can try to understand the other side, try to find more than just hate. I want this war to end, and I want it to end with peace and not with more deaths." <br/>As Alphinaud looks up at Estinien, the dragoon feels the armour around his heart become full of cracks, leaving him lost in a sea of snow. <br/>"In the innocence of our children lies the hope of our future. With every generation we get the chance to heal. So why do we keep poisoning it? Estinien, please help me stop this, please help me be a wall against that hate and poison that holds all our hearts. Help me." <br/>Estinien is helpless. Helpless in front of that young man with a soul burning brighter than any bonfire, with a heart filled with endless hope and trust. He is helpless in front of that last command. <br/>How can he say no? How can he fight for peace and turn away when someone who fights for the same goal asks him to help? <br/>"You can explain to Ben why he should carry a dragon. If he refuses to carry it, that won't be my problem." <br/>Estinien grabs their bowls and empty pot and walks away to scrub them clean. He didn't say he would help. He didn't say yes or no. But they both know, that he already gave in, that he melts under that stare from dazzling blue eyes, filled with stars of hope. Eyes, that promise him so, so much.</p><p>After Estinien comes back from washing the pot and calming the storm inside him, building up an armour of indifference, he finds Alphinaud cleaning up their camp and packing their things. He watches the young man who wears his cloths that are too big for him and chats happily with the dragon cub. <br/>It seems like Alphinaud has a talent to get dragons to talk and feel at ease, because he has never seen a dragon not snarling at an elezen. But that might be because he always has a speer pointed at said dragons. <br/>As Alphinaud sees Estinien return to the camp, he immediately walks up to him, his shining eyes dimmed with sadness. <br/>"We really have to help. The poor baby lost his mother and family and was chased away. It seems like dragons' social interactions are as complicated as our...because it doesn't seem as if his mother and family was killed by elezen. Estinien ple-" <br/>Estinien pushes the pot and bowls into Alphinaud's arms and raises his brows as he looks down at the smaller man. <br/>"Good, you are packing already. Be a good maid and pack those away. The sooner we can get going, the sooner we arrive in Ishgard." <br/>He smirks as Alphinaud frowns at the pot in his arms and seems to be speechless at such rudeness. Walking up to Ben, Estinien sees how his loyal horse sniffs at the curious dragon cub and huffs softly before calmly looking over at his owner as if to say, 'This one is fine'. <br/>Estinien rolls his eyes at his stallion and saddles him, quietly whispering. <br/>"You traitor. You are too soft with kids, you know that? You bite a grown man's hand off but as soon as you see a kid, you get all gentle. You trample a dragon, yet as soon as a small one appears, you adopt it. What is wrong with you?" <br/>He clicks his tongue at Ben and gently slaps the horse's ass, yet he only gets a warm nose nudging against him, demanding a treat. Estinien sighs heavily, the weight of the world seems to come down on his shoulders as his little, odd party adopts another companion into their middle without his complete consent. <br/>He can feel a headache forming from the absolute absurdity of the whole situation. Maybe he fell off his horse and knocked his head very badly. Maybe he accidently got some of that shiny moss in his system and is now hallucinating. Maybe he is having a very, very drunken dream. <br/>But all of that would mean that he would not be able to enjoy Alphinaud's company, and that is something, even the most anti-social part of Estinien wouldn't want to miss. And knowing, that Alphinaud will ride on his lap all day and have a soar ass in the evening, gives Estinien enough satisfaction to keep going.</p><p>Not too long after sunrise, Estinien helps Alphinaud in the saddle and then lifts the dragon cub up on the bag behind the saddle. <br/>"I swear...if it falls down, I am not turning back for it." <br/>Alphinaud rolls his eyes and scoots to the front of the saddle to make space for Estinien. <br/>"He has a name and can talk, stop calling him it. His name is Njal." <br/>Estinien huffs as the little dragon chirps and looks at him with bright eyes. <br/>"Ah. And why does <em>he</em> not talk to me?" <br/>The dragoon mounts up behind Alphinaud and slightly pulls him on his lap so they can both sit a bit more comfortable. <br/>"He doesn't know what to make of you yet." <br/>Estinien frowns and looks behind himself at the dragon, who has dug his claws into the bag to stay save up on top. <br/>"Well, that makes two of us. But as long as you don't make trouble...especially for Alphinaud, I won't be your problem." <br/>With those words, Estinien turns his head again and gently gives Ben the command to go, deciding to ignore the dragon for the rest of the day. <br/>Yet, after his last words, Alphinaud and the dragon both look at the tall dragoon with thoughtful eyes, keeping their words to themselves as they ride over snowy plains in the early morning sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ishgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How to smuggle a dragon into Ishgard, a guide by Alphinaud Leveilleur.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's bring in some light drama, shall we?<br/>Don't worry, it will probably get a bit more dramatic^^<br/>Did I mention that Njal means Giant? Yes that was on purpose. Yes I know he is a tony dragon baby.<br/>Please enjoy owo<br/>And don't feel shy to tell me what you think because every comment makes my day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ride all day. Clouds slowly drift above their heads and from time to time they catch a glimpse of a snow rabbit dashing away. No trouble awaits them on their way and Estinien dozes in his saddle like every good soldier would. Alphinaud has little to say and seems to be plotting things, that Estinien wants no part of. Even the sky above them stays calm. The wind is cold but carries no ice and the silence of the snowy fields wraps around them like cotton. <br/>The dragon, Njal, stays surprisingly calm and silent and Estinien can nearly forget that they have an addition to their little group. Nearly... <br/>Because, around noon, the little thing seems to get bored and sharp claws dig into Estinien's shoulder, making him curse loud and very vulgar. The little beast climbs over him and slips into Alphinaud's lap, where he curls up and even gets sheltered beneath the elezen's cloak. <br/>"Dammit! By Halone's frozen nipples that hurts!" <br/>Much to the dragoon’s dismay, Alphinaud just laughs and looks back at him. <br/>"What? Did you lose your edge all of a sudden and some little claws can hurt you? You know, I heard, you have skin like iron and won't bleed. Some even say you have dragon blood in your veins and that is why you are such an amazing warrior." <br/>Estinien frowns and purses his lips at Alphinaud's words. <br/>"Are...are you mocking me or complimenting me?" <br/>He is confused by that little man and can't quite wrap his head around the meaning of Alphinaud's words. <br/>"Mn...maybe both." <br/>Estinien can see the little smile that curls Alphinaud's lips and a soft sigh leaves his lips. The white-haired man definitely is a force on his own and he has no doubt that his tongue is his biggest weapon.</p><p>As the sun goes down, Estinien decides to ride on. They made more way than he had hoped and it would only take a little more time to reach Ishgard. He still has the impossible task to smuggle a dragon into the city and the darkness of the night would add a bit of luck to his mission. <br/>"Are you sure you want to do this?" <br/>Estinien's voice is just a whisper against Alphinaud’s ear and he can feel the man shudder in his arms.<br/>"Yes. We just have to get through the front gates. As soon as we are in the city, I know how to reach the palace without being seen." <br/>Estinien nod slightly. He already decided to trust Alphinaud and wouldn't break his word now. As they near the flickering lights of the first gate, Estinien slides off Ben's back and takes out a blanket from the saddle bag. <br/>"Put this around yourself and hide him beneath it. Make it look as if you are tired and cold. Make sure not even a tiny scale is visible." <br/>He takes a deep breath, cold air filling his lungs, clearing his mind and filling his blood with icy crystals. <br/>They slowly approach the gate, the two temple knights standing guard only react as they are already in the circle of light, too late if Estinien had decided to attack them. He has attached his spear on his back and put on his helmet. The dragoon's armour seems to swallow the light and the huge war horse is as intimidating as the elezen himself. <br/>"Azur dragoon...you are back." <br/>Both knights at the gate stand straight, their eyes curiously sizing up Estinien and the figure that is sitting on the horse. There are more guards in the gate house but as long as nothing alarms them, everything would stay quiet. <br/>"I am. Now open the gate. It's bloody freezing and I don't have time for your empty words." <br/>Estinien's voice is low and carries a darkness that would make anyone weary of the man. <br/>"Sure...but who is that on the horse? We have to check everyone who enters Ishgard." <br/>'Of course they do.' <br/>Estinien sneers and lightly shifts his weight, making both knights nervous. Yet, before any party can do something stupid, a soft voice comes from the cloaked figure on the war horse. <br/>"No need to get so hostile. The good Estinien here is simply accompanying me to Ishgard so I can visit my sister, the princess Alisaie. I would suggest to the two honoured knights to open the gate for us."<br/>Alphinaud's words may have been soft, but they carry an authority, Estinien has learned to respect. As the man pushes back the hood on his head and reveals his fair face and white hair, there is no doubt of his identity, after all, the Leveilleur siblings are twins. <br/>"Young Lord." <br/>The knights seem to shrink and lose their threatening aura and it doesn't take long for Estinien to lead Ben through the gate and onto the bridge to the city. <br/>"You could have led with that, you know." <br/>Estinien grumbles as he leads his horse and walks over the bridge to loosen up the muscles in his legs. The man on top of the horse laughs softly and shakes his head. <br/>"They needed to concentrate on you, distract them from me and my...well...questionable appearance." <br/>Alphinaud gently pats the little bundle in front of him and smirks almost mischievously. The dragoon shakes his head and continues their way in silence.</p><p>They don't get held back at the second gate, since Alphinaud didn't bother to cover his face and Estinien is a well-known figure. After they enter the city, Estinien leads Ben into a silent alley and helps Alphinaud off the horse. <br/>"Are you sure I shouldn't bring you to the palace? It wouldn't be a problem." <br/>Estinien's tall figure towers over Alphinaud, their whispers not daring to disturb the silence around them. <br/>"No need. You did enough and I am thankful for all of your help. No need to burden you with my presence any longer." <br/>A frown tugs on Estinien's lips and he takes hold of Alphinaud's arm. <br/>"It will be dangerous alone. I promised to bring you back to your sister. She-" <br/>With a low huff, Alphinaud rips his arms out of Estinien's grip and turns away. <br/>"I said, no need. You will get your reward and fame." <br/>Estinien is speechless for a moment and can only watch as Alphinaud takes the bundle with the hidden dragon cub from Ben's back and slips the hood back over his bright, white hair. <br/>"They will catch you-" <br/>"Oh? Really? I am not as helpless as you think. I can find my way without getting caught. So, if you have nothing more to say, we will be on our way. Your reward will be brought to you. Good night."<br/>Before the dumbfound Estinien can hold the younger elezen back, Alphinaud disappears into the darkness of the alley. <br/>He has no time to voice his thoughts, no time to tell Alphinaud that he wants to stay by his side. No time to tell him, that he will fight for peace alongside that boy, no time to say good bye. Estinien is left in the dark with a storm in his soul and an icy grip around his heart. <br/>How did he suddenly mess up? How did all control over the situation suddenly run through his fingers like sand? <br/>Cold, he feels the cold of the night and the ice holding the city in a deep slumber. He has never felt the cold before...</p><p>Somewhere, in a dark alley in Ishgard, Alphinaud releases a deep sigh and rests his back against a freezing stone wall before slowly dropping to the ground. He ran through every dark shortcut he knew, ran away from Estinien. Only after he is sure that the man didn't follow him, he takes a moment to relax and bury his face into the bundle of blankets he is still carrying. They smell like horse and Estinien... <br/>He couldn't let Estinien get entangled in this mess. Endangering him would mean to lead him towards the steps of death. Even though Alphinaud is sure he won't be caught, the thought of getting stopped by patrolling temple knights and getting exposed of smuggling a dragon inside Ishagard makes him shiver with anxiety. <br/>He knows that Estinien would do something unreasonable stupid and even though Alphinaud knows, that he might get away with it, Estinien wouldn't. And so, he had decided to abandon the dragoon for his own good, protecting him from Alphinaud's foolish dreams.</p><p>While the Azur Dragoon returns to the Citadel and the quarters of the temple knights, a hidden door in the inner chambers of the palace opens. A cloaked figure emerges into the dimly light room, carrying a heavy bundle in his arms. <br/>As Alisaie feel the movement in the air, she looks up from her journal and towards the corner of the room. <br/>"I advise you to reveal yourself or you will die." <br/>The princess' voice is calm and as frosty as a glacier and Alphinaud finds the tip of a dagger pointed at his chest. Alisaie hasn't moved from her chair but he knows that his sister is faster than a dragon snapping for its prey. <br/>"Good evening, sister." <br/>A soft smile grazes his lips and happiness wells up inside him as he sees how Alisaie's eyes widen with shock. <br/>"You-" <br/>And then she pounces on him and his head gets locked in a death lock, knuckles rubbing harshly against his scalp and he drops the bundle of blankets on the ground, whining and struggling in his sister's grip. <br/>"You dare just walk in here like that?! After weeks!! You dare call me sister after you got me sick with worries?!" <br/>Oh, it will be a long, long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feelings are alwas complicated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's ramble:<br/>So....I am sorry this story dissapeared for a while. I will not even look at the date of my last update because I will feel so bad x.x<br/>I did NOT forget about this an of course I will not! <br/>Actually I finally have a plan where I am going and life has calmed down enough to drag my muse back.<br/>To all my lovely readers and to anyone who left a comment, Thank you &lt;3 I will not abandone this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun rises above Ishgard, a maid brings hot tea and coffee into the princess's chambers. Two elezen are sitting at a table by the window, lounged back into comfortable armchairs while a blazing fire tries to hold back the cold. <br/>Both elezen have fair skin and noble features and they look like the petals of the same flower, only their eyes are different. Alisaie's eyes shine with a thoughtful calculability while Alphinaud's eyes sparkle with hopeful dreams. They had stayed up all night while Alphinaud told his story and Alisaie had listened. <br/>Her eyes had been filled with more shock and wonder than Alphinaud has ever seen on his sister as Njal had revealed himself. After the maid is gone again, Njal had settled back on Alisaie's lap, content with the absent scratches behind his scaled chin. The princess of Ishgard had accepted the dragon cub even easier than Alphinaud had thought, but he already knew the weakness his sister has for misunderstood, helpless creatures. <br/>"I hear your thoughts, brother. I see your visions. But it's not that easy. Ishagard is already a political battlefield, has been for centuries and now you want to try and overthrow it all? I am not even queen yet." <br/>Alphinaud lets out a soft sigh and nods. <br/>"I know, I am very aware of our political situation. Yet I am surprised you engage yourself so much into it." <br/>He tries to tease his sister a bit, make her smile, but Alisaie's lips stay unmoved. <br/>"Politics are a battle and I fight to win. Look, right now my position is not as stable as I want it to be. The high Lords and priests are all playing their own games and I would love to challenge their high and mighty asses to a duel and make them crawl in the snow before me...but this is not how it works." <br/>Alisaie rakes her fingers through snowy hair, messing up her braid. Alphinaud can see the troubles in her eyes and the willingness to help. Yet, he has never seen his sister so cornered and frustrated. She had always been wild and full of fighting spirit, ready to take on the world. As she had to marry the prince of Ishgard, she took on her new role, wore her dresses like armour and used her sharp tongue like a rapier, cutting faster than most people could notice. She had shaped her battlefield more skilful than Alphinaud had ever thought. But she was still bound by old rules and old men holding onto even older believes. And so, she became a shadow, commanding puppets and playing chess in the dark. <br/>"I have a suggestion for you...", Alisaie takes a deep breath and looks down at the snoozing Njal, "I can keep Njal save for now. It won't be too hard. But as soon as he grows too big to hide, you have to find a way to either bring him out of here and solve this problem. It would be best to have the prince on our side...but that will be my task. Mh, you told me about that dragon, Alfdis, could she be useful in any way? She didn't eat you so maybe that is a start, a thread to start weaving our own story. Think of something. You always thought you were the smarter one. Now is the time to prove it and follow your princess' commands." <br/>Alisaie gives him a soft smile in the end and reaches for Alphinaud's hand to squeeze it gently. <br/>"We are in this together. Us against the world, so let's do our best."</p><p>They decide, that Njal would stay with Alisaie and she would try to carefully introduce the future king of Ishgard to the idea of actually not killing every dragon on sight. Alphinaud on the other hand drowns himself in an ocean of books in the library of the citadel, trying to find hints about the origin of the elezen and the reason the whole war actually started. He needs to find something, anything to start his arguments for peace. He needs to find a way to dowse the raging fire of hate that burns in nearly every heart.</p><p>In the fighting yard of the Citadel, Estinien is having a friendly match with Aymeric. One could say that it looks like a one sided beating, but Aymeric can feel how something troubles his old friend and instead of taking the fierce hits head on, he evades most of the spear's hits with nimble footwork.<br/>Aymeric can see confusion and troubled anger dancing behind the sharp gaze of his friend's eyes. Since Estinien came back a few days ago, he had been even more distant and grumpy than before. <br/>If Aymeric didn't know any better, he would say that the man was having troubles with a lady. But of course, that doesn't sound like Estinien at all. After another hard hit from Estinien's spear, Aymeric raises his shield and sword in a submissive manner. <br/>"I yield! Please stop poking me so angrily with your spear." <br/>Aymeric grins but his words don't even get a small smile from his oldest friend and Estinien simply lowers his weapon and walks to the edge of the yard to take off his helmet and drink some water. The temple knight has no choice but to follow with a helpless sigh. <br/>"Estinien...let's go have a drink. I have a good wine and I bet I can find something bitter for you and your mood." <br/>Estinien shoots his friend and dark look but in the end, he is the one to lose that battle. He had been in a dark mood since he came back to Ishgard. His reward for saving Alphinaud had been delivered to him with many thanks from the princess, but he has neither seen nor heard anything from the young man again and he doesn't know what to make of that. <br/>He tries to tell himself that it's better if he forgets about Alphinaud and all the trouble he brings. He tells himself that he doesn't need to see the pretty, white haired man again and that he will be better off without all those confusing feelings. Yet, he lies awake at night thinking of Alphinaud and when he falls asleep, he dreams of soft hair between his fingers and silken skin against his own. And when he wakes up in the morning, his mood is bitter and filled with stormy clouds because deep down, he knows he misses Alphinaud. <br/>But of course, nobody knows about his feelings, not even Aymeric. The only thing most people know, is that he is the one who found Alphinaud after everyone thought he was dead. He is a hero once again, something he never asked to be.</p><p>Somehow, he finds himself sitting in Aymeric's chambers, sweet wine making his tongue heavy and clouding his mind. And eventually, words spill out of his mouth, words that let Aymeric pause and stare at him in disbelieve and then pity. Estinien hates pity.</p><p>He ends up in his own chambers, on his own bed with an aching head and half undressed. He faintly remembers how his friend brough him here and told him to rest. He can still see the warmth in Aymeric's eyes, the worry for a friend. Estinien can't quite pin down why Aymeric would look at him like that but he definitely had a glass of wine too much and he can't handle his alcohol too well. <br/>In the middle of the night, a low thud against his door wakes Estinien up. His head is still aching but his mind is clear. When he already thinks that he simply imagined the sound, he hears a soft groan from the other side of the door. <br/>Estinien slowly walks to the door, curiosity getting the better of him. The door opens and he steps away as a small figure falls backwards into his room. Alphinaud must have been sitting leaned against the door and as Estinien opened it, he simply fell onto his back with a low moan. <br/>"Are you drunk?" <br/>"Estinien!" <br/>Alphinaud's happy smile is like a sword stabbed right into Estinien's chest. But as Alphinaud's smile suddenly turns into a helpless frown and sadness wells up in his eyes, the sword in Estinien’s chest seems to be dipped into acid. <br/>"I need your help." <br/>Alphinaud's whispered words are a cry of help, a silent plead and Estinien wants nothing more than to help. But... <br/>"You didn't want my help." <br/>He would have closed the door already if Alphinaud's drunken ass wasn't in the way. Regret and guilt flashes in Alphinaud's bright blue eyes and Estinien has to look away, not wanting to see it, not wanting to know just how soft he can get for that idiot on the floor. <br/>Alphinaud has used his short moment of divided attention to get up and step close to him. They are chest to chest, both with messed up hair and glassy eyes. A warm, small hand comes to rest against Estinien's chest and Alphinaud rests his forehead against his collarbone, his heavy sigh ghosting over Estinien's skin. <br/>"Estinien I am sorry. I never should have- ...I just wanted...I never meant to-"<br/>There is true sadness in Alphinaud's voice, honest regret and fear. With a heavy sigh, Estinien pushes the door shut and rests one hand on top of Alphinaud's head and the other on the small of his back.<br/>"Alright...but you will have to pay a price." <br/>Wide, blue eyes look up at him, glistering with stars of hope and trust and so, so much innocence. <br/>"I promise! Anything! I will pay you as much as you want." <br/>"Oh, I don't want any gold or money." <br/>"N..no gold?" <br/>Confusion overshadows the joy on Alphinaud's face and Estinien groans inwardly. How can that man be so fricking innocent? Alphinaud is pressed up against his bare chest, wide eyed and drunk and he is supposed to keep a clear mind now and stay honourable? By all heavens, not even Halone herself could keep Estinien from dragging Alphinaud into his bed now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pillow-Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you remember the night at the hot springs? You brushed my hair and braided it...You kept me warm all night...it was nice."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's ramble:<br/>I will forever torture Estinien. Probably. Maybe.... He deserves better XD<br/>if this suddenly all seems like a mess...I am sorry. I am actually really insecure about the story line from here but I will commit to it or else this will go nowhere.<br/>I am already more nervous than drunk Alphinaud looking at some yummy dragoon abs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halone must have watched with a mocking smile as Estinien drags Alphinaud into his bed, but not with the intention to strip him down naked and taint that soft, fair skin with his teeth...no. Estinien stays a gentleman and tugs Alphinaud in. He pushes away the enraged part of his mind that tells him to show Alphinaud just what payment he wants and kneels down beside the bed. Alphinaud still looks at him with those confused eyes that make Estinien smile softly for the first time in days. <br/>"You are drunk. We will talk in the morning when you are not throwing yourself at me." <br/>"I was not-", Alphinaud frowns and purses his soft, pink lips, hesitation filling his voice, "was I?"<br/>Estinien can see how swollen Alphinaud's bottom lip is, he must have bitten on it all evening and the urge to bite it, to kiss Alphinaud gets nearly unbearable. He cups Alphinaud's flushed cheek and brushes his thumb over his bottom lip while confusing thoughts and feelings fill his mind. <br/>"Yes, you were. And now you have no choice but to sleep in my bed and keep me company. Don't worry, I won't touch your chastity." <br/>He gives the other a teasing smile, hiding away all his wishes and desires. Alphinaud doesn't seem to notice and he definitely can't handle his alcohol too well either. <br/>"Okay. It's been getting cold in the library at night." <br/>Estinien frowns at those words but still moves onto the bed, lying on the other side under his own blanket and looking at the man in his bed with a stern look. <br/>"Have you been sleeping in the library?" <br/>Alphinaud shrugs and looks away, nestling with his blanket and looking like a nervous boy. <br/>"Do you remember the night at the hot springs? You brushed my hair and braided it...You kept me warm all night...it was nice." <br/>Estinien's mind comes to a sudden stop, shutting down completely before starting again with an uproar of emotions and very little rational thoughts. <br/>"Do...do you want me to...to hold you in my arms?" <br/>Estinien can face off a damned dragon all on his own but he is helplessly lost when the young man he fancies is in his bed, expressing shy courtship. At the lack of a proper reaction and too obvious questions, Alphinaud’s cheeks flush a bright red and he turns away with a huff, his back facing Estinien with stiff shoulders. <br/>"Forget it. Good night." <br/>Confusion washes over Estinien as Alphinaud suddenly turns away again and dismisses him so easily. Maybe he should have watched more closely whenever Aymeric would stalk after a fair maiden or handsome young man, but all he had known in his life is to fight and survive and the attention of fair ladies annoyed him more than it made him excited. <br/>Now he has a young man in his bed, red cheeks and pink ear tips and he can smell him. By Halone's tits he can smell Alphinaud and it slowly makes him scoot closer. Wine and worn clothes and old books and beneath...beneath all of it there is Alphinaud's scent that draws him close like a mouse to cheese. Somehow a lingering scent of deep forest and warm fire has stuck to the boy and it is comforting in its very own way. <br/>Before Estinien can hold back, his arms already wrap around Alphinaud's slim wait and surprisingly firm chest to pull him close against himself. The white hair is messy and full of knots but Estinien doesn't care as it gets in his face and he holds the smaller man close. The stiffness in Alphinaud's shoulders tenses up more before he relaxes and slowly melts away. He fits so perfectly against Estinien's taller frame that the dragoon sees no reason to ever let him go again. <br/>They stay still and silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts and stormy seas of emotions. The air is thick with denied wishes and desires and a lingering softness that fills their hearts. Alphinaud's breath softens and his heartbeat calms down a bit but he is not asleep and Estinien understands just too well. Sleep doesn't come easy to him lately. <br/>"Did you have any leads with your research?" <br/>Estinien's voice is hesitant and slightly muffled against Alphinaud's hair but the younger still hears him clearly.<br/>"How do you know I was researching a way to end the war?" <br/>Estinien huffs silently and their easy words relax him a bit more. <br/>"I can smell books all over you and you said the library is cold. I may be a fighter but I am not stupid."<br/>"I never meant to insult you." <br/>Alphinaud's tone is slightly sniffled and there is a tension in his hips that Estinien eases away with a brush of his hand, not even thinking about his actions. It's easy, so easy in the darkness of his room.<br/>"I know. So, did you get anywhere with your books? You said you need my help..." <br/>Alphinaud sighs deeply and suddenly he wiggles and turns around to face Estinien, looking up at him with those big, trusting eyes. <br/>"It's a dead end. If there was a trace of anything that could help, then it had been erased. The historical records only speak of the dragons' evil deeds and how the Ishgardian folk had to protect itself from the evil beasts. Alfdis told me that Nidhogg and his spawns played the biggest role in most attacks and fights and since he died the dragons really seem to be robbed off most of their aggression. They live long and can hold grudges longer than us, but there are also younger dragons like Alfdis or Njal who don't even know why they are at war. Just like our children. They have been born into a chaotic world and only know fights. Why should they keep fighting for something their ancestors started? I think...we need to start there. Start with the young ones." <br/>Estinien listens in silence, his eyes traveling over Alphinaud's fair featured, getting lost and finding back to those inviting, cherry-pink lips. <br/>"What do you want to do? Take some kids and bring them to that dragon? That's a little dangerous."<br/>Alphinaud shrugs and looks down at Estinien's chest. His hands are resting against the dragoon's bare chest and he is nestling with his own fingers. <br/>"That was kind of my plan. We have to show the people that the dragons are not harmful. Not all of them at least. Most adults are poisoned by the pains of war but children are pure of heart. We need to take slow steps, one by one. But we need to start somewhere and I don't have any better idea. I need to visit Alfdis and I need your help to bring me to her." <br/>A deep sigh escapes Estinien and he closes his eyes for a moment. He can see the truth in Alphinaud’s words and he can feel the hateful poison in his own heart. He believes that Alphinaud's pure heart can change something because he himself has already started to adjust his mindset and he knows he would follow that young man to the end of the world, following the shining flame of white hair. He also believes that Alphinaud can change the hearts of many more and he wants to see that happening. He isn't the only one tired of fighting. <br/>"I will bring you back to her." <br/>Alphinaud nods and goes quiet for a moment before stirring in his arms again. <br/>"A..about your price.." <br/>His long, slender fingers brush over Estinien's chest, tracing along an old scar and ghosting over his exposed nipple. A shudder runs down Estinien's spine and all the suppressed voices start to scream in his head again. <br/>He wants to push the smaller man down, wants to bite him, leave bruises all over his pale skin and mark him. He wants to pull him close, kiss him slow and sweet and explore every little patch of skin with his lips and fingers. Estinien grits his teeth and takes Alphinaud's hand in his own, shaking his head. <br/>"N..no. I was...I didn't meant it. I don't want you to give yourself to me as a price for anything." <br/>'I want you to want it too.' <br/>He can't say those last words, can't bring his tongue to form them. How could he ask that pure man to lie in his blood covered arms and hands? He is not worthy. <br/>Alphinaud seems strangely stiff but doesn't move away, just nods and goes quiet in Estinien's arms. The dragoon would ponder longer on that reaction but slowly the alcohol and long night is taking its toll and they both can't fight the sleepiness anymore. <br/>"Let's talk in the morning, alright?" <br/>Alphinaud nods to Estinien's words and turns his back towards the dragoon again but still stays in those strong arms holding him close.</p><p>Estinien's chest is warm and comforting against Alphinaud's back and he feels heavy and sleepy, yet his mind is wide awake and restless. He really did fall into Estinien's arms like a drunken maiden looking for a comforting embrace and maybe even more. He saw the hunger, the desire in Estinien's eyes and he knows what it means. Alphinaud might be unexperienced but he is not and idiot and he had been sure to find himself naked in the dragoon's bed. To his own surprise, Estinien did nothing, was even hesitant to touch or hold him. And even as Alphinaud offered again, he gently got pushed away. Was he really that undesirable? Was it just the wine telling him that Estinien might have wanted more? Something pulled him towards Estinien's chambers, something inside him wanted to see the silver haired man, wanted to hide in his arms and forget about the war, the promises he made. <br/>Now, Alphinaud is where he wanted to be. He is held by strong arms, a warm breath tickling his neck and yet he wants more but he can't say what exactly he wants. Images of naked skin and a hot breath against his neck fill Alphinaud's mind and his ears burn. He is too aware of Estinien's bare chest, too aware of that warm breath tickling his neck and whispering fantasies of low moans into his mind. Alphinaud is confused by all of this, his feelings, the dragoon's wild yet gentle behaviour and all this time he just wants to escape somewhere far, far away and maybe even drag Estinien with him. <br/>In the past few days, Ishgard, his home, had become more of a shit hole of hatred and stubbornness. The nobles are conceited and full of pride and the priests and clerics are blinded by their own sermons while the common folk is scared and suppressed. He had never looked too close at the situation, but now that he did, he wonders how Alisaie is still keeping her calm. <br/>Alphinaud sighs the probably thousandth time in this night and his eyes finally close and he tries to tune out everything but the feeling of Estinien's arms around him and his heartbeat against his back. He is about to fall asleep as suddenly the rings of bells rip through the night and the alarms of Ishgard sound louder than a thunderstorm. The two elezen fall out of bed, suddenly sober and tense. <br/>"A dragon-attack? But why all of a sudden?!" <br/>Alphinaud is wide eyed but without panic and Estinien is rushing through the room, putting on armour and grabbing for his spear. Within minutes, they are running down the hallways while chaos breaks out all around them and cries and the clattering of weapons and armour fills the air. Alphinaud had grabbed his new weapons on the way which he gave into commission right after he came back. After everything that happened, he doesn't want to feel helpless anymore. <br/>They run up a staircase, Alphinaud just following the taller dragoon and they slitter to a stop on top of the citadel wall, spotting the huge, pearly white dragon that is sitting on top of a tower, roaring at the approaching knights. Alphinaud's eyes widen as he recognizes that familiar dragon and he cries out loud, drawing the beast’s attention towards himself and Estinien. <br/>"Alfdis!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>